1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage cases, and relates more specifically to a storage case for a detachable jack.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Various detachable jacks have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. When a detachable jack is disassembled, a storage case or like means should be used to hold the parts. Regular storage cases for this purpose are commonly comprised of a case body and a top cover. The case body has compartments for holding the parts of the detachable jack. The top cover has cylindrical bottom chambers for holding the steel columns of the detachable jack. When the storage case is closed, the columns in the bottom chambers of the top cover are stopped against the parts in the compartments of the case body. This structure of storage case is still not satisfactory in function. When the storage case is carried by hand or delivered by a vehicle, the parts stored in the storage case will be oscillated and will rattle and make noise.